the Bureau of Extraordinarys
by Jack Borroughs
Summary: When the world is threatend by a never-seen before diseas, the UN will turn to those who are Extraordinary..
1. Outbrake

Hi, Im The Sardonic One, the same schmuck who braught you Leaguers, a while ago I put out a trailer for this fic, and due to the positive response, Im putting up Chapter one. Enjoy, R&R.  
  
Disclaimer: BTW, i own nothing in this chapter.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
France  
  
0400 Hours  
  
He was walking down the Empty streat at the Crack of Dawn, he felt tired, thirsty and Nearing his End, but he wanted to Reach that building beforeit was too late, He started remembering all the Events leading to his condition, Joining the French Intellegence, Accepting that Mission, the Procedior that shall cause him Agony and a horrible Demise and Maby Perish Humanity, his Mentality wasent all that Much, if he had it a little more togeather hed figure out the solition, to take his own life, but as it were, allhe could think of is getting back, and letting every one else figure it out.  
  
He walked up the stairs leading to the Makeshift Operation Management Station, an Attic Apartment in a low rent Apartment Building.  
  
As He enterd, his collegues looked up at him in Suprise, his superior Major Mouler, looked at him ready to berate him for his Unschedualed return, but when he saw his apperance, all dissapointment turned into suprise.  
  
Mouler: Peter! You look like Sh.....  
  
Before he could finish, Peter collapsed, his partners ad rushed over to check on him, then Dupre yelled to a random Agent, "What are you looking at? Get an Ambullance!"  
  
As the Agent went to call an Ambullance, Dupre turned to the Fallen Peter, smacking him lightly on the cheack, he cald his name.  
  
Mouler: Peter, Peter, PETER!  
  
But to no avail, the Agent has already slipped to the land of the UnConscious.  
  
**************************************************************************************************************  
  
Peter caughed as he was laid onto a Hospital Bed, Dupre and three of his partners were around him, his Moving to the Hospital was Done Secretly, a total of Ten people Including them have made contact with him.  
  
Agent: Is he going to be OK?  
  
Doctor: Well, for starters, we dont really know what hes got, he looks as if hes been torcherd, but there are no Bruises or cuts worth mentioning.  
  
Mouler: What do you mean?  
  
Doctor: Hes problem is Medical. Once we know what it is, we will be abel to help him.  
  
Mouler: You must realize, Nobody must know hes here, hes from now on your only responsibility, only a small Number of Orderleas and Nurses can come in contact with him, and those dont leave till whats wrong with him is revealed. Understood?  
  
Doctor: Yes sir.  
  
The doctor leaves but Mouler and the other Agents stay.   
  
"Whats wrong with him?" Mouler thought to himself, he was not very compasionate man, and he didnt think of his Underlinks as his sons or brothers, he thought of them as his Friends if anything, and usually he didnt care about there personal bagage as long as they did what he orderd them to, But when his Finest Agent comes back looking the way he looked, His health the way it is, it made him Uneasy, and it made him Very Upset, and it made him determin on bringing down whoever was the reason, and so he will, just as soon as he was threw with his headache, he turned to an Agent and orderd, "Get me some Aspirin"  
  
Agent: Sylvester already went to get some for himself and I, are you alright sir?  
  
Mouler: Ill be fine, and get someone to check the Air-conditioing, Its Hot in here.  
  
**************************************************************************************************************  
  
Newyork  
  
1550 Hours  
  
A Weak and a Few Days Later.....  
  
Men and Women of All Races, Nationalitys and Creeds gatherd in a secret Meating in a conference hall in the UN Headquarters in the City of Newyork, the center of the dicussion was a recent Desies that appeard in Paris, Representatives of Most Countrys or Regions were there to discus how to stop this Outbrake from becoming a world wide Epidemic.  
  
Boris Desinof (Representative of Rusia and the former suviet union): .....we Just need more time.  
  
David Green (Representative of The United States): And what if you cant? and lets suppose you do come up with an Anti-Body, Are you sure you can get it to evry Man, woman and Child on this planet, and if you do, how do we know he wont........  
  
Boris Denisoff: If we do pay him, how do we know he wont release it anyway, he already have in a way!  
  
David Green: Your not thinking straight, would you want to even risk it?  
  
Jaques Devarge (Representative of France): We appreciate your Caution, But your getting out of line Mr. Green, and I beleave your being Unreasonabel.  
  
David Green: Unreasonabel? Is it Unreasonabel of me to not want my country men and women to die a slow agonising Death?  
  
Jaques Devarge: Your forgetting that ten of the twenty Persons Infected are French, so dont talk like I dont care.  
  
Muhhamad Al-Masry (Representative of Egypt and the rest of the Arab Region): For Gods Sake, We Shouldnt be arguing, What we should be doing is forming a Joined Understanding on how to Handel thissituation, as Dangerous as it is, we mustnt loose our temper.  
  
At this point a Brunnete Woman of Sixty stands up and leaves, as the Representatives keep up the bickering.  
  
**************************************************************************************************************  
  
After the Meeting was done, a Tall Man, Dark Skinned and with Gray Hair walkes up to the Woman who walked out during the Conference, who was Regardless of her Age, she was Attractive, which made you beleave that some decades ago she was Very Beautifull and Radient, the Dark Skinned Man called her as he approached.  
  
Dark Skined Man: Miss Archer(1).  
  
Archer lookes up at him, Smiles and Greats him.  
  
Archer: Sir..  
  
Dark Skinned Man: Walk with me.  
  
The Two then walk down the corridor as More Men and Women pour from the Conferece Hall, a few Raeportrs come approach Archer.  
  
Reporter: How did Agrecultural Conference go today?  
  
Archer: As Usuall. Leave.  
  
The Reporter is taken back by the twisted Answer but then spots other people who attended the conference, and rushes over to them.  
  
The Dark Skined Man: What do you think?  
  
Archer: Theyr going to Pay the Randsom, Bravado isnt there Thing.  
  
The Dark Skined Man: I agree.  
  
Archer: But?  
  
The Dark Skinned Man: There will be countrys who wont be abel to pay it, and eather way, as Mr. Desinof said, One way or the Other, were compleately Under his Mercy.  
  
Archer: All I need is your Order Sir.  
  
They both stop as they Reach the Elevator, The Dark Skinned Man Pushes a Button and as soon as the Elevator arrived and its door opened, he stepped in, and as the door was closing, hee gave his order to Kate Archer.  
  
The Dark Skinned Man: Stop Him, by any means Necesary.  
  
The Door was now shut, and the Elevator started to descend, Archer Mutterd to Herself, "And so I shall"  
  
(1) Some of you will recogize Kate Archer, she is the Operative in the 60s style spy video game "No one lives forever". 


	2. The Highlander

Vancouver, Canada  
  
0200 Hours  
  
In there solitude, on top of a building, there they were, two men, looked in a battle of Survival.  
  
They were both equally build, one of them however had long hair as the other was bald, the bald one also seemed Younger than the other. Now about their method of fighting, they both had Big swords, they both were very skilled with it, and between every cross of the blades and another, there would be an occasional punch or kick.  
  
Bald: Give up Duncan.  
  
Duncan: No.  
  
As they went on with there dual, there were two men standing a distance away, a distance long enough for them to be Unspotted, but short enough for them observe, one of the men asked the other, "Shouldn't we interfere?", "No." said the other, to have the first reply saying "But what if he doesn't make it, we cant bring in a decapitated corpse!".  
  
The Second, a wiser, older man replied "If he doesn't make it on his own, then he isn't our man."  
  
The First seamed to accept his point of view, and staied silent as as the two men continued to fight.  
  
Bald: You can't beat me.  
  
Duncan: Well see.  
  
They continued to cross blades, until the bald one was Abel to knock away Duncans blade into the darkness of the night, and followed it with a stiff kick to the face that knocked him away, the two men observing held there breath, as the bald man approached the fallen Duncan, ready to make the kill, but out of the blue, Duncan ran to his opponent, colliding his shoulder with his gut, and speared him off the top of the building.  
  
That desperation move made them both fall of the roof, on to the roof of another building next to it, this one was three stories lower, and with such Impact and Velocity, the outcome was predictable, they both died.  
  
And then they were resurrected, they both woke up feeling the Effects of Duncan's stunt, but they both were alive nonetheless.  
  
The bald ones swords lay a few feet away, at that point, it was the determining factor to who would win, they both ran towards it and collided in the process, they stood right up and took there battle into a different field, Martial Arts, and began trading Kicks and Punches.  
  
Bald: Are you feeling tired? Highlander.  
  
Duncan: Me? I'm just getting started!  
  
He then took out the bald with a kick to the side of the head, and rushed to the sword, and as he was reaching for it, he felt a Numbing pain ripping threw his thigh, he looked back to see his opponent holding a revolver, with smoke pouring out of the barrel.  
  
Bald: Saw that one coming?  
  
Duncan: Actually..... Yes.  
  
Duncan took out a pistol of his own and shot the thigh of the bald in the same spot.  
  
Duncan: Now were even.  
  
Bald: *Howls In Pain* I respect that!  
  
Both men dropped there pistols, they knew there wounds would heal fast, but a separated neck and head would never, so they resumed going after the sword, this time the bald one was the one who reached it, and he raised it above his head in preparation for the kill, as Duncan was on his back watching the blade coming down, he felt a thick metal object under his hand, without hesitation, he picked it and used it to intercept the path of the blade, it was his pistol, and as the bald cursed his luck, Duncan seized the opportunity and kicked him in the.......Netherlands.  
  
As the bald groaned with pain, Duncan saw his own sword 10 feet away, it must have fell there, he thought to himself.  
  
He rolled to it, grabd hold and rose, as the bald one came to him, now he had a chance.  
  
With some strong, steady swings of his sword, he was Abel to phase his opponent, he aimed a punch that loosen his grip, and knocked away his sword, then came with a kick to the chin that leveled him with the ground.  
  
The bald one rose to his Knees, "Ill be Damned!" were his last words of suprise, before Duncan made his final swing, and the head went flying, Duncan stepped away from the body, and moments later, Bolts of Lightning came down from the sky and into him.  
  
"OH MY GOD!", said one of the men watching, the other shook his head in Disbelief.  
  
Duncan fell to his knees as the final bolt came down, recuperating for a few minutes, then stood up, went to the first building to collect his scabbard and leaft.  
  
Older Wiser Observer: That's our man.  
  
**************************************************************************************************************  
  
Only an hour had passed when he heard the firm knocks on his door, He wondered who could it be as he walled to the door, hiding his sword on his way. Upon opening it, he saw two men in Suits; they had an official appearance.  
  
Duncan: It's three a.m.  
  
Young Observer: We are aware of that, and we apologize for the inconvenience.  
  
Duncan: Who are you?  
  
Older Observer: That is a matter that shouldn't be discussed with us standing in the bloody cold street, we wish to enter, Mr. McLeod.  
  
Duncan: Fine.  
  
Duncan stepped aside to make way for them to enter, after they entered, he shut the door behind them, "Have a seat." he told them, the two men sat on a couch across from the armchair Duncan sat on.  
  
Duncan: How do you know my name?  
  
Old Observer: We know a good deal about you.  
  
Duncan (Careful): Like what?  
  
Young Observer: You're the Highlander for instance.  
  
Duncan: Huh, Many Scotsmen are Highlanders.  
  
Young Observer: Not a Highlander, THE Highlander.  
  
Duncan: I don't know what you're talking about.  
  
Old Observer: We know of your age.  
  
Duncan froze for a second but then went on.  
  
Duncan: What about it?  
  
Old Observer: We know, that your Precisely 412 Years Old, we know your the Immortal Duncan McLeod, of the Clan McLeod.  
  
Duncan: Congratulations, you know my secret, what do you want?  
  
Old Observer: Your Help.  
  
Duncan: In what?  
  
Young Observer: We feel it would be better for you to hear from our superior?  
  
The Men stood up, and the Young Observer gave him a business card, they then headed to the door.  
  
Old Observer: On that Card sir, you'll find an Address, go to it at the time it says, you met her then.  
  
With The Men at the door, Duncan asked a final Question.  
  
Duncan: Books?  
  
Old Observer: Excuse me?  
  
Duncan: Books is your line of business?  
  
Old Observer: World Peace, Actually.  
  
The Men then steped out and close the door behind them, leaving the Highlander to ponder the situation and the Last twisted Answer.  
  
**************************************************************************************************************  
  
The Following day.  
  
At 1400 Hundered Hours  
  
With Doubt and skeptism in mind, Duncan headed to the Adress on the card, It read "Books of Evens", and its adress was written below.  
  
As He walked in, he saw that it was a Regular Bookshop, with sections of Fiction, Biographys,....etc, Just another book shop, there was a small number of customers browsing around. Duncan headed to the casher.  
  
Duncan: I have a appointment, My name is Du....  
  
Casher: Over there. *points to someone behind him*  
  
Duncan looked to where she pointed to see a woman looking at a Magazine Rack, he headed over to her and asked.  
  
Duncan: Mind telling me what is all this about?  
  
Archer: Mr. McLeod! How grate of you to come.  
  
Duncan: I almost didnt, And I want an answer to my question.  
  
Archer took a copy of TIMES Magazine, and walked to the casher as he followed.  
  
Archer: To Begin with a Itroduction is more Proper, I'm Dame Kate Archer, *pays* and as for your question, I shall answer it in a Minute.  
  
Archer(To the Casher): Do you have Alan Moores New Book?  
  
Casher: We do but its still in stock, if you step into the Customers Service office, someone will help you.  
  
Archer: Thank you.  
  
Archer(To Duncan): Follow me.  
  
Even though Duncans Skeptism grew, he just Obliged, they stepped into the Office, where a shop assistant was there reading a newspaper with his feet on a stool, they simply exchaged a nod.   
  
She then walked to a door at the other end, it had an Electronic Board next to it, she pressed a sequence of numbers, and the door opened, to reveal the Interior of an Elevator, they walked in, Dorian was now Confussion in a form, but he was determin to go all the way.  
  
He Felt the Elevator Descend, and it was Faster than Normal Elevators, durig the short duration of the Descension, Duncans head was storming with thoughts, Who are these People? How is it that they know of his Nature and still manage to stay Calm About it, as if its something theyr used to. And Most Importantly, What do they want?, the Elevator came to a stop, and the Door Opened to Reveal what Duncan Hadent Expected.  
  
In Front of him was a Hall filed with Men and Women of all apperances on desks with computers in front of them, it was a Human Hive, everyone was busy, there were doors scaterd here and there, Duncan spoted the Young Observer, who gave him a Welcoming wave.  
  
Archer: Shall we?  
  
Duncan: *as he walks out with archer* What is this Place?  
  
Archer: The North American Branch of Boe.  
  
Duncan: Boe? Short for "Books of Evens"?  
  
Archer: Actually the Bookshop is a coverup for this place, Boe is short for Bureau Of Extraordinarys.  
  
At this point Archer opens a door and they Enter, what they enterd is a Office, It was Oval, But its not the Oval Office if thats what your thinking, There were at one side several computers, and all over the room were many book shelves stuffed with books, in the center was a Large Mahogany Desk, and behind the desk was a massive Leather Chair, and in front of it was a similar smaller one, there were several Paintings, Portraits and and Photographs of Many Individuals and Groups, the floor was coverd with a thick persian rug, naturally ther were no windows and a massive shandelear dropping from above was the only source of light.  
  
Archer: Have a seat. *they both sit* Now I know your in a world of confusion right now, so ill spare you the trouble of asking. The Bureau of Extraordinarys is a small yet difference making Agency, it was originally a society that worked under the British Special Branch, that worked to preserve her Majestys Intrests, but since 1945 it became a organization that works under the UN, our job description is to prevent global peril, Wars, Epedemics, Terrorism, those sort of things. Getting Skeptic?  
  
Ducan: Wee bit, and I would like to know who is it that you know Im an Immortal?  
  
Archer: Did you happen to catch a glimpse of those men and women outside? those make it there bussiness to find men and women who are.....Gifted and slightly bizzare, They do that for the purpose of keeping track of Indeviduals who might someday be not only Usefull, but necesary to Maintain the relative world peace we live in today.  
  
Duncan: I see, and Let me guess, you want me to join?  
  
Archer: Not Exactly, our last Team was trying to find out if Iraq truley had Weapons of Mass Distruction, they killed by Partys with Intrests in the waging of that war, what we want from you is to Lead a new team, of Members we selected...  
  
Duncan: No.  
  
Archer: Mr. McLeod....  
  
Duncan: Miss Archer, Im sorry, but my Life is complecated as it is, I dont need to complecate it even more by mixing with Other Freaks, Why should I do it anyway?  
  
Archer: I was hoping youd do it out of the Goodness of your Heart.  
  
Duncan: Realy?  
  
Archer: Realy, Ive read Quite a deal about you, about how you once fought to be free, at a time you didnt know that a Stab to the Heeart wouldnt Kill you, I read you were diffrent from Most Immortals, you didnt take mortals lifes lightly, you helped them. And we are Relying on your Help to stop a World Wide Epidemic, Unless you have better ways to spend your time as the world comes to a End.  
  
After Mentioning the Epidemic, Duncan seemed to be drifting away in his own thoughts, and seemed distant.  
  
Archer: Mr. McLeod? are you alright?  
  
Duncan took Notice of her, at the mention of Epedemic he made a descision.  
  
Duncan: When do I start? 


	3. The Rogue and the Lycan

1030 Hours  
  
Above Newyork  
  
Duncan was on an Airplane heading to Newyork, it was the following day to his meeting with Archer, he was orderd to head to Newyork where he was supposed to randevou with a Member of the Group, he will then have Twelve Hours to come in contact with a second and recruit him, but first things were first, He had to meet the first member who wouldbe waiting at Laguardia Airport, and as the Plain Taxied down the runway, he took a glance at the picture of the Man he would meet, so that he will be easily recognizabel.  
  
After geting over with customs and collecting the only item he carried with him, his sword which was slipped threw customs thanks to the arrangements made by the Bureau, he started looking around for his Colleague, and as he did that, he felt a massive form of man behing him, "Read any good books lately?" said the man with a unusually raucous voice, "Some of Peril, Agony and Suffering." replied duncan, he then turned to face that man, he was a big strapping man, bald headed and black, he was dressed in black clothes and sported a knee length Leather Coat, "Duncan McLeod." he asked, Duncan replied with "Yes, you must Be Raze(2)."  
  
"I am." he said.  
  
They wet to exit the Airport, as they continued there conversation.  
  
"Have you heard from Agent Ross?" said Duncan.  
  
"Who?" asked Raze.  
  
"Never Mind, We have twelve hours to get the third of us five."  
  
"Who, or What is he?"  
  
"A Criminal."  
  
"A Crimial?"  
  
"And of the rare kind, which is why we're going to find our work to be cut out for us, By the way, you should know something about, I am an Immortal."  
  
"So am I."  
  
******************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Same Day, 1937 Hours  
  
Brooklyn  
  
Less than 20 feet apart were the two men running on top of building rooftops, jumping from one to another, the one Chasing is McLeod, the other is the third Reluctant member of the group, "YOU WONT GET ME, GUENI PIG!" he yelld at Duncan with an accent, who for a second wonderd what the hell did he mean by that, before deciding to pick up speed. Duncan relized that he was goig to eventually catch him, the other man was wearing a pair of baggy trousers with to shoes or shirt, the weather was cold, Duncan would definitly eventually have the upper hand, the 20 feet were starting to shrink.  
  
The other man jumped from the buildig he was on to another that was four feet away from its edge, Duncan followed, as he hit the groud he relized that the building they were on had no other next to it cept the one they were just on, his unwilling recruit reached a dead end, the thought made him smile as he was getting tired of running, but the smile faded away for seeing the recruit speeding up, "Your goig to kill yourself!" screamed ducan, the other man was now near a 8 feet high satellite dish that was next to a pile of crates, all of a sudden he grabed the pole sopporting the dish to sling himself behing the crates.  
  
Ducan was confused but ran to where he dissapeared, to find a door closing, the sound of it being locked from the inside made the Immortal realised that the rogue pulled one over him.  
  
********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
He had a pretty good Idea who was chasing him, he knew there would be someoe else waiting downstairs, so he had to collect what he wanted and then leave, he opened the door leading from the staircase to the seventrh floor, and hit on the first door to the right to find no response he banged harder and heared some one saying "Go Away!", "Its me, Damian!" replied the Rogue, "I have company, come some other time."  
  
Damian had no time to be suttel, he grabbed a fire extinguisher that was on the wall and came down with it on the door knob, the door swong open, and Damian enterd hearing the sharp screm of a woman, who he saw button her blouse as she rushed out, The other man inside seamed angry, and hollard "What the hell are you thinking?"  
  
"They're here steve." answerd Abe.  
  
" Who?"  
  
" The Mob."  
  
" S*, what do they want with me?"  
  
" What could they? they're after me."  
  
" S*! S*!"  
  
" Well said, I need my case."  
  
"Your what?"  
  
Damian grabbed him from the neck and screamed at him "Six monts ago I gave you a Hundred dollars in exchage of that you hold a guitarcase in here, and I told you I'll come at any given time to collect it, where is it?"  
  
Steve jestured at the closet next to the broken door, Damian opened it and saw the guitar case laying on its floor, he kneeled on his knees and opened it.  
  
"Steve?" said Damian.  
  
"What" Replied Steve.  
  
"Where is the rest? When I gave this to you, there was a Gun, Lock picks, some clothes, and Ten-thousand dollars in cash, now I see is the clothes, WHERE THE F* DID EVERY THING ELSE GO?"  
  
"Well, You're pissed, so relax and I'll tell you, I threw out the gun and the Kit for your our protection, Whoever you killed, the Murder weapon is gone."  
  
"I see, and the money?"  
  
"Well here is the thing, I got this tip on a stock....."  
  
"Thats enough."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"I forgive you."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"No."  
  
Damian raised the Extinguisher and hit steve over the head with it, "Bastard" he said before starting to put othe clothes and shoes and exeted the apartment.  
  
He took a left towards the elevator, but spotted it comming up so he made a descision and jumped into the trash shoot in the wall.  
  
He came crashig down onto a pile of black wastebags, ripping some open in the process, not wanting to get caught by the 'Mobster' he hurried out of the dumpster and started runing away, when all of a sudden he felt a massive hand grab him from behind.  
  
"Flemyng." said Raze, but Damian Flemyng wasn't Interested in interviewing whom he thought was sent to kill him, so he put his fist togeather, pressig his thumb against the inside of his index finger and threw it into Raze throat before kickig him in the crotch, Damian wasn't one to fight fear, but even with the shameless manuver, Raze felt nothing but anoyed, "Fine, Lets do itthe hard way." he said before punchig Damian in the Jaw and knocking him dowm, he picked him up and threw him face first him against the dumpster, Damian moaned with pain, but that didn't stop him from grabig hold of him and throwing him into the air so high that he colided with the sealing before falling down with his neck finding its way into Raze's grip, Raze suspeded him in the air as he began to squeze.  
  
"Wh..at..ever they...are...payin...."  
  
Damian had no more breath in him as he passed out before saying what he wanted to say.  
  
"Thats enough." said Duncan Firmly as he came up on Raze, "Put him down." he followed with Rage in his voice, McLeod didn't like his Underlinks killing each other thats for sure, Raze however, had no problem with Choking his collegues who had no problem with fighting dirty, he shot Ducan a firy stare, and held Damian in that position for a few more seconds before putting him down.  
  
"Next time you want to kill anyone from our side, run that by me first." said Duncan.  
  
"He isn't on our side yet." replied Raze.  
  
The Werwolf and the Immortal had a brief stare down before Duncan spoke "We're loosing time as we.....donn't speak, so lets pick up this little Chickens* and see if he still has some life in him, and then lets look uop the other two and get this whole thing over with."  
  
"Fine." replied Raze after a pause, he then picked Damian and threw him over his shoulder, and then they all walked away.  
  
**************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Still in Brooklyn  
  
1950 Hours.  
  
"He's starting to wake." said Duncan.  
  
"Told you I didn't kill him." replied Raze.  
  
Damian was layed on a couch in his own aprtmeent in Brooklyn while Duncan was siting on an arm chair and Raze leaned on a wall, he picked a Dart on the tabel next tohim and threw it at a Dartbord on the wall oposite him, or attepted to hit it anywayas he missed the whole thing, "Excellent Grooping." said Duncan sarcasticly, Raze chose to ignore that comment.  
  
Damian was not a big man, he was 5'8" and of Medium build, his hair was being let to grow long, he had a mustache and a pach of hair on his Chin, a distinctive mark of his is an easely Visible Scar on his abdomen and a tatoe of a flame sorounding the symbol of Delta on his upper right chest area, He was waking up, "Painkiller." he said as he put a hand to his forehead, Duncan handed him a painkiller which Damian swollowed, a miute later he was fully awake, and as he glanced at the two strangers in his aprtment he said "Damn, Well...I was bound to be found some day.. So boys, whats the drill? kill me them mutelate me? I have a more fun Idea, we give the Mafia the finger, we fly to switserland and split my Bank acount three ways, your cuts being slightly chunkier, I don't care much about material stuff, but no more beating me up, Ok? and no cutting of my testicalls and putting them into a zip-lock bag, them taking them to Corleoni, alright?"  
  
"We're not with the mob." said Duncan  
  
"But that dosn't mean we wont cut off your balls." said Raze.  
  
"Never mind him, I'm Ducan McLeod, he's Raze, we just want to have a word with you."  
  
"Good, words are good, Pacifisim is goof as well, Mind if I freshin up while we share words?"  
  
"Not at all."  
  
Damian got up and headed to the Kitchin, which was a corner of the hall with a counter, a sink and a fridge, he let the water run and washed up his arms and face and brushed water into his hair while Duncan talked to him.  
  
"There was a small outbrake of a deadly Virus in France a few weeks ago, luckily, the virus was containd and it didn't find its way into the public..."  
  
"You guys want a bear?" asked Damian as he opened his fridge and got out a bear for himself, "No thanks, you probebly loaded a few bottles of bear with sleeping pills and then kept them in there for situations like this."  
  
"You're right, I shouldn't use tricks that old." said Damian as he put down the beer and took of his shirt which was staind with drops of his blood thanks to Raze, he picked up a gray lenen shirt from a basket on the counter filled with clean laundry, "I'm a crook and a conman, what do I have to do with Viruses?"  
  
"The Virus was developed by an organization that demands a randsom i exchange of keeping this Virus from Crawling threw the rest of the world, this is not a simpel cold, it weakens the courier and paralizes it within hours, after that It gets worse, we ar't sure what organization did it and how did they make i,but thats where we come in.t"  
  
Damia put on a silver necklace with a cross as its pendant and then procided to button his shirt, he then slipped a pair of glasses on his nose, "Are you serious?"  
  
"Very, now the hard to beleave part is that we both work for a secret Bureau called the 'Bureau of Extraordinarys', I don't think you've heard of it."  
  
"Isn't that the one the goverment has and uses to study and House Mutants and Aliens and crap like that?"  
  
"Thats the Bureau of Paraormal Research and Defence, which dosn't exist, the Bureau of Extraordinarys is a secret branch of the UN that Investegates and Prevents Global Unrests. We wish to recruit you."  
  
"Me? I'm flaterd boys. But there is a little thing or two, I don't beleave you."  
  
"Give me a day and I'll make a bealeaver out of you."  
  
"Whats in it for me?"  
  
"You've been trying to get out of the states since you conned the Corleoni Family, you want to go to switzerland and enjoy the fruits of your labor, right? Then We'll get you there, if you agree to work for us on this one assignment, which is to Investegate the whole matter of this virus."  
  
"What if I say no?"  
  
"Then he'll collect your Balls." said Ducan with all seriousness in his voice while indicatig Raze.  
  
"So, Are you in or out?" followed Raze.  
  
"I'm in." said Damian, he might not think much of either of them, but the thought of being abel to stop hidig and living like a low life -which he was- made him accept, that and a thrill of a new adventure and perhaps the chance of unmatched closure of his unbelevabel carear of Confidence trickery.  
  
*************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
There you go, two more Members and we're on our way, don't forget to review. 


	4. The Team is Set

2030 Hours  
  
The NY Plaza  
  
The Asian Man sat across the tabel from the Young Woman, he was about fourty, his hair cut short and was dressed in a black suit, she was in her early twenties, with short red hair that reached that only reached the bottom of her neck, she had huge sunglasses covering her eyes and wore a full length fur coat.  
  
"Have Wong told you evrything?" she asked with an American accent.  
  
"Yes, he did." he replied with a sligh oriental accent, "Needless to say, I'm findig most of this hard to beleave.."  
  
"But do you beleave it?"  
  
"I have sworn for quit a time that I will give up the life of killing that I led, then you come in and throw this i my face, asking me to kill again... You must realize that I have doubts.."  
  
"If its money you want...."  
  
"I WANT NOTHING!" he said furious from the Isult, she just stayed calm, disregarded the little outburst ad took a drag from a ciguarit she was holding.  
  
"...I have doubts, but if taking lives is what it will take to preserve life, then so be it. I'm in." he said.  
  
She grined big time, put out her ciguarit and exteded a gloved hand whichhe shoke, she said "John Lee[1], welcome to the Bureau of Extraordinarys."  
  
"Corner pocket, Nine-ball." said Damian to the man of 35 in a expensive Italian suit standing near the pool tabel Damian was playing at.  
  
"You can't make that shot." said the Man with confidence.  
  
"How much?"  
  
"300 dollars?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
Damian simply hit the Q-Ball into the 9-ball, which then reflected off three cotions and then went into the corner pocket.  
  
"Huh! That must 'ave been a flook!!" said Damian with sarcasm, the man cast a look Dissapoitment, suprise and anger, but simply threw six 50 dollar bills on the tabel and left.  
  
"What Part of 'Try not to attract attention' did you understand as 'Hustle a wall street broker for 300 dollars'?" said Ducan as he retured.  
  
"I don't start followig orders till you prove yourself." said Damian as he picked up his earnings.  
  
"That Will be soon, as our other two members arrive at midnight." said Duncan as he handed Raze the keys to his room.  
  
"Raze, come to my room No. 217 at 2400 sharp, we then have six hours to rest till we have to fly to london to meet the boss. Flemyng, you and I shall share a room.." said Duncan.  
  
"What? Why can't I have my own room as Raze?" protested Damian.  
  
"Cause Raze is trust worthy, where as I have to keep an eye on you at all times, but if you like I am sure Raze has no problem with you bunking with him.." replied Duncan, Damian then cast a look at Raze who had the coldest of stares in his eyes, before saying with a bit of a shaky voice: "Room 217, was it?"  
  
2353 Hours  
  
The Plaza Hotel, Room 217  
  
Ducan sat on a arm chair where as Damian was enjoying the Mini-bar, both still dressed minus the jackets ad Damians glasses.  
  
"Almost time." said Duncan.  
  
"I would sure like that, could use the sleep and the rest of watching you act all mysterious, which brings me to the question, Whats with all the mystery around you? Raze is a Werwolf which I accept with no ease, but you... What makes you Extraordiary? and whats with the sword you carry around all day? Why not get a gun, this is New York, geting a gun is the third easiest thing after getting screwed and getting shot.."  
  
Duncan shifted the Sheathed Sword in his hand before laying it down and saying: "I....I was born in 1592."  
  
Damian took the Information with suprise but then said in his usuall Apathetic tone : "I can see the Oil of Olay is working for you."  
  
"When I was in battle..." duncan continued, "Defending Scotlad, I was Injured.... My mates carryed me home, where I died, after that I'm told, the women of my village wept, the men roared, vowing to avenge my death, touching isn't it? When I came back to life, they figured I made a packt with the Devil to come back to life, they drove me out from among them, after that I just waited to die, but I did't, I expected toage, but I couldn't, I have walked the earth ever since, been to all places kown by man, looking the same as I did the morning I was killed, I have been hung, shot, beatin and once thrown of the top of Notre Dam cathedrial by the Inquisition, but I never stayed dead for long. The sword is to fight those others like me, who see me as a rival and threat to their existace."  
  
Duncan then closed his eye for a second and pressed his fingertips to his eyelids, Damian though of something whitty to say but decided to keep quit respect to his commander.  
  
"All I ever wanted was to live free, have kids and age next to a woman I love, but I can't.. You may be talented, rich and whily; but Damian you should always realize that your greatest asset is you Mortality, the abbility die withyour head still on."  
  
Damian though he saw a tear drop from Duncan, and he might have made a comment If the sound of hard knock on the dorr wasn't heard, Duncan opened the door to let Raze in who shot Damian a look of the just-wait-til-were-alone type to Damian's discomfort.  
  
Two Minutes Later....  
  
Knocks were heard on the door, Damian got up and opened it even though he heard Duncan protest.  
  
"Hey there fella, come in." said Damian as he let in John Lee, who looked suspicious at the sight of all three men, and was holding a feminin looking brown duster in his hand.  
  
"In the future Damian, should we have one with all your Apathy, we might want to wait a little to know who we're dealing with." said Duncan furiously.  
  
"Actually I met him a few years back." replied Damian before adressing John saying: "Remember that time in Chinatown, I came in to talk to pauley of and he introduced us briefly...."  
  
"No."  
  
"I'm not suprised, werent you working for Mr. Wei back then, heard you killed him."  
  
"I did."  
  
"Ol' bastard had it comming."  
  
"This is all very fascentaing, now Joh, have you heard any good songs lately?" asked Duncan.  
  
"Some of Death, Demise and Perish." replied John dryly.  
  
"So your our man then." said Duncan who then looked at Raze who seamed uneasy ad asked him: "Are you Alright?"  
  
Raze just suspiciouly looked aroud then said: "I'm fine."  
  
"where is Ross?" Duncan asked to John.  
  
"She said she'll be comming shortly, who are you people?" said John as he dropped the duster onto a chair.  
  
"Were workig for the Bureau of Extraordiarys, just like you are right now. I'm Jack Damian Flemyng, but I generally go by Damian, Confidence Trickerest and occasional Art Theif, at your service."  
  
"I'm Raze."  
  
"My Name is Duncan McLeod."  
  
"John Lee, former Cinese Army Officer and retired free lance assasin."  
  
"Who is this Ross I keep hearing about?" asked Raze.  
  
"She is a Infiltration Specialist workinng for the CIA." said Duncan  
  
"Sounds lovely!"  
  
"And usefull."  
  
"Huh, thats strange!" said Daiman.  
  
"What is?" asked Duncan.  
  
"My glasses, they were on this table, now theyr gone."  
  
"Perhaps the drink has gone to your head." said Raze.  
  
"Not likely, when I get drunk I hear people speak in Arabic, I don't forget where my glasses have gone."  
  
"I'm sure you'll find them later..." said Duncan before widening his eyes as he saw the glasses floating in the air, as if though held by an unsees force.  
  
"What in the hell?!" Duncan said loudely and thus brought the other three mens attention to the floating Eye-glsasses, John Lee simply stared in shock where as Damian grabed the cross hanging from his neck saying: "Goodness Gracious!", Razes reflex ws more afecient as he darted towards them, but the glasses droped onto the chair that had the duster John brought on top of it.  
  
Duncan got up and turned to inspect what was going on, grabbingh the glasses brienfly examining them then tossing them to Damian, who hesitantly put them on.  
  
"My Sword!" said Duncan as he saw his sword moving on its own, both Raze and McLeod jumoped towards it where Duncan brabed the sword as it was unsheathig itself, where as Raze thrusted his hand towards its sorwondings as if he was to push something, a second later, Damian colapsed to the ground, and then franticly shouted "SomeTHING hit me! which is strange since NOthing hit me!!", John helped him Up as they heard a sound.  
  
"OK boys, don't get your drawres in a wad.." came a feminin voice out of nowhere.  
  
"After concideration I might have perhaps had too much to drink.." said Damian as Lee's astonishment contiued and Duncan seamed alert while Raze looked at the top of his game, as though he expected that to happen.  
  
And there in front of their eyes took place the strangest thing any of them ever saw, or the third strangest at least, as the Duster John brought in ellevated before taking a slender feminin form, there in front of their very eyes was a floatig brown duster, with a few inches between i bottom tips ad the floor, the duster - or rather the Invisible woman iside it - took a seat at where the duster was, the bottom half shifted indicating that the Invisible woman had put one leg atop of the other, with the sleaves resting on the chairs arms.  
  
"Now..." said the Invisible Woman, "I think Mr. Lee have recognized my voice, as for the rest of you gentelmen, I ask you to relax, that little hoaxs was my simple way of knockig on the door."  
  
"There are other ways of doing that, you could knock on a BLOODY DOOR FO CHRISTS SAKE!" shouted Damian, Duncan sat down and gestured to Raze to do the same, and he did even though he stayed fully alarmed and prepared to anything.  
  
"Yes it is I...." said the Invisible Woman waving her hand at the four men, "Agent Marcie Ross[2], CIA."  
  
"Infeltration Specialist Huh?" said Damian as he gulped the rest of his drink. "Guess thats the Bureaucrats term for Invisible Woman."  
  
"Touche; sorry about the glasses, and you Mr. Raze, I praise your sharpend scenses."  
  
"Whats was with that whole thing back there?" asked a furious Duncan.  
  
"Call it my childish side, I spent my late teens in a CIA training facility so I'm bound to pull off the sort of shanaigans."  
  
"I the future, I hope you channel you ability for more usefull matters, I'm Duncan McLeod, the leader of this group.."  
  
"Your the leader? I was under the Impression she was.." said John curiouly, which caused Duncan to look at Marcie with a questioning look, since Marcie was Invisible her expression was unkown but she said with the slightest tad of embarasment: "Well, when Dame Archer talked to me she said that I would be in charge if you refused the mission, and up till our phone call I wasn't sure if you did accept. So I guess I'm second In comand then."  
  
"Just a question, but how far down was I on the list for the be in charge person?" asked Damian, the question was Ignored by all, to which he did not protest.  
  
"Very Well, Gentelmen and Miss..." said Duncan getting up ad looking at each of the other members, then followed "Seing as how the team is set, In Six hours we board a plain to London where we get briefed by the woman in charge, till then have some rest, it'll be most needed."  
  
With that, Raze, John and Marcie - who took off her duster then handed it to john - left to their rooms, Duncan sat back onto the Armchair and Damian went to collect his awaited sleep, perhaps all were contemplating the task at hand, thinking about the reponsibility put in front of them, the fate of the human kind. A Reponsibility that they probebly wouldn't have though they would have a couple of weeks earlyer. Their motives for acceptig it varied, for Damian it was safe passage to Europe, the Motive of Duncan and Raze the Immortals were a mystery as them, John wanted to preserve life even if it was by taking it, Marcie was a foot slodier, going where her superiours told her to go with a smile on her face. But no matter what their motives were, neither one was planning on turning back.  
  
[1] John Lee is the Hero of the Crime film 'Replacement Killers, The' with Chow Yun Fat playing the character.  
  
[2] Marcie Ross is the Nerd who mystically turn Invisible in Episode 1.11 of 'Buffy, The Vampire Slayer: The Series' and is trained to be an assasin by some goverment agency in the end of the Episode.  
  
Thanx for reading, Review also appreciated. 


	5. Q

Hello my fellow LXG fans, as usuall I have left a huge gap between updates, but I was bussy and now I'm ot, so updates will occur more frequently. This chappy seams bizzare to me a bit, but hey, what else would you expect from me. Read, try hard to Ignore my abuse to the english language and Review.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Duncan McLeod, Marcie Ross, Raze, John Lee, Kate Archer, Q or the concept, I only own Damian Flemyng.  
  
1730 Hours London, England  
  
All Five of the team and Dame Archer were in a large room, one which was strangely located beneath the British Museum and was filed with antique Turn of the Century forniture, and was lined with shelves filled with various books, some Paintaings and Photographs of Various Groups and Individuals were hung on the walls as well.  
  
The Members of the latest giration of the league along with their recuiter were disscusing the many aspects of the situation and the proper means to approach a have already began putting togeather the toll which is due in a few weeks.." said Archer.  
"And when you say toll you mean..?" asked John.  
"Four-hundred Billion Dollars." replied Archer.  
"Come again?" asked a fazed Damian.  
"You heard corectly Mr. Flemyng... Unless you all are able to capture the conspirers."  
"Just a question, but why is't this being taken care of by the CIA or the Interpol or MI5 or any other agency?" asked Damian.  
"Because those agencys no matter how well trained their Operatives be; do not have the traits that could aid them in accomplishing this mission, and a agency like the CIA or MI5 might be most Inclined to protect it's countrys Intrests above all. And for all we know, this conspiracy could be caried out by one nation against the rest of the world."  
"I find that hard to beleave.." said Marcie, who had wore a Poly-Ethelen mask Identical to her facial features to make her unsuspicously visable, and hid other parts of her with gloves, suglasses and clothing.  
"It has -along with stranger things- happined, so you see it's necesary that this be handled by an Impartial & Nutural Authority." said Archer.  
"Do we have any potential suspects on who could have the means to do such a thing?" asked Raze.  
"Not really. We do have a lead however.." said Archer, to which all the other looked up in Interest.  
"..... In a Investigation perpetrated by French Itellegence that revolved around a multiational Genetic-Engenering Corporation called 'Pendora' that is stationed in Paris, and the possibility of it conducting Covert Internationally Forbiden Gene-Manipulation Reseach. Peter Arranox, a french Secret Agent was working undercover in the Company, he usually made a visit to the center of operations bi-weekly to fill them in on his findings, till a day and two weeks ago -on a day which was neither of the two days a week- he came in, looking like -and I qoute- a 'corpse', his physical and mental well-being were deteriorating as he colapsed right there. He was rushed to the Hospital where all the people he came in touch with since his unschedualed return stayed with him, including two doctors and five nurses who were orderd by the Cheif of the Operation; Maj. Mouler Dupree to stay with him till the nature of his illnes is revealed, the next day all those who have came in contact with the Agent were Infected, They were Twenty all-in-all including Major Mouler. But before his illness reached it's peack he was able to contact the proper authoritys to come in and quaratine the Twenty..."  
"Isn't that enough to concider it as a suspect? I mean Gene-Manipulation and a One of a kind Paracitic Organism are perfectly relateable to each other. It would make sence to speculate that Dupree was caught and punished by the corporation." said Duncan.  
"Thats what the French beleave, they have increased their afforts to bring down the corporation, but I have reasons to beleave that the Corporation while is possibly guilty of Gene-Manipulation, it is not resposible for this threat. If the corporation realised he was a spy it would be more pragmatic to make him disapear rather than infect him with such a diseas,let's not rool it out though."  
"Were there anycasualties?" asked Marcie.  
"20."  
"They are all dead?"  
"Yes."  
"There must have been an autopsy then." said John.  
"Yes, a unsuccesfull one caried out by the finest of Doctors, it dosn't resembel anything ever seen..."  
"So you're saying: 'It might not be a classifyable Pathogen at all'?" asked Duncan.  
"It's a possibility." replied Archer.  
"Wouldn't you think it would be better to have someone of Medical Experiece on the team to serve in Scientific Advice Capacity?"  
"Yes I would, but all five of you were located and recruited in three days, which happens to be a record. And duo to the time factor, it is important that the team spring into action instantly."  
"Was that a 'No'?" asked Marcie.  
"That was 'We have a someone in mind, but are having a hard time in reaching her', so be patient; and anyway, you McLeod have the authority to have anyone you see as fit on your team."  
  
There was a pause before Archer resumed "Time is running out, you have one last stop before you are to head to Paris. Remember, you must'nt bring attetion to yourselves, in order forthe Bureau to continue fuctioning it has to remain a secret. And beware of the french, they are baying for blood and might be suspicous of you.... and remember, I and the rest of the world are dependig on you, do not fail us. Now go... Go with god."  
  
1800 Hours Military Intellegence Group 5 (MI5) Headquarters, Q Branch  
  
The Immortal, the Spy, the Assasin, the Werwolf and the Theif were in an Elevator with an old man in his Sixties dressed in a grey suit, heading down below ground level, the Six light al of a sudden idicating that the Iron Cage has came to a stop, the Iron Dores then parted to reveal a massive space filled with men and women in lab coats working on and testing a variety of Cotraptions and Apparatuses, most of which seamed like regular evry-day items like pens, jewelry, briefcases and even a car at one corner.  
  
"THAT... is some unusuall working space." said the Australlian.  
"Now if you would follow me Gentlemen and miss..." said the elderly Man who strangely was riffered to as only 'Q' as he led the way.  
"What is this place?" asked John.  
"This is the Special Equiptment & Spyware Branch of MI5, we usually provide Equiptment for a special group of secret service agents, but My superior cotacted me and said that a group of Outside Agents -you- are to be provided with Equiptment for a matter of great Importance.."  
"Have she told you about the 'matter' and the 'agents'?" asked Marcie.  
"She gave me a vague Idea on each of you and your mission, just eough to know what to give you."  
  
The Six came toa stop at a metal counter near the center of the place that had a touch-functioned plasma screen onit, among other strange things.  
  
"For you Mr. Lee I have this.." said Q as he reached out for a medium sized silver case, he then opened it revealing a massive Revolver which he picked out, "The TSC Corrector Version 3, it is made of compressed Plastic Fibers and thus it is unditectable by Metal Detectors, it can hold 6 Bullets..." contiued Q, who then handed the gun over to John so he could examine the weapon, "The Projectiles are viles filled with a Special Kind of Nitroglycrene that explodes on Impact, but it is not be too Motion-Sensitive for easyer mobility."  
"How big would the explosion be?" asked John as he Exposed the chambers of the Gun; to which Q simply smiled and touched the screen a few times, a Visual Deminstration appeard; It showed Q flanked by scientests all wearing Goggles and a helmet inside of a Hanger, a hundred feet away was a pair of black vans, it showed him lift the Massive Hand Gun and after a bit of aiming he pulled the trigger and fired a projectile at the vans, the vile was visible for a few second as it beelined to the van, when it colided a huge explosion was the resault, blowing both vans to fragments.  
"So, that big then." said a astonished John.  
"Moving on, there is this....." said Q as he raised a box of cigars, "Twenty Cigars, when the label baring end is turned clock wise it radiats Ultra-Vilot Rays capable of destroying Diseas Carrying Organisms, when turned counter-clock wise it emmits a bright light that if observed without any optical protection, cause's temporary blindness."  
"That'll be handy." said Duncan.  
Q then raised a silver lighter while saying "A Usuall lighter, but if you Ignite it and then press the tiny button in the bottom, a small cartridge inside the lighter releses a powder that if a proper dose reaches the eye, it effects the optical nerve causing Temporary Paralysis."  
"That'll be fun." said Marcie.  
  
Q then the headed to the car at the corner, a silver Mercedes SLR McLaren. The Group followed him as he got in and demonstrated.  
  
"As for your trasportation, the Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren, modefied by this branch so it can reach up to 350 KMs Per Hour, it is Bullet-Prof and....." at this point Q hits the buttons 1 & 8 on the Radio Board while the radio was closed, strangley enough the car changed clours into Black, the Liscense Plate was withdrawn and another replaced it, "It is painted by a kind of paint that changes clours when exposed to a radio wave of a certin frequence, however the wave mustcome from under the coat, so outside waves do not have an effect, you release this wave by pressing the numbers 1 & 8 o the radio board while the radio is off, the liscense plate is automatically replaced when the change is made. And last but not least...." at this point Q hit 9 twice resaultig in the hood poping open and a gattling gun appearing from among the engine parts and a stick with a trigger on its side emerged from the center of the steering wheel, "... well, this one speaks to itself. To activate press 9 twice while the radio is off. Use the stick to aim and fire.." continued Q as he moved the Stick up and down making the gun aim up and then down.  
"You got to love the Benz!" said an enthuthiased Damian.  
"An Exact Version will be waiting for you in Paris, in the trunk you'll find standard equiptment, Guns, a Sniper Rifle, amunition, and Burgley Equiptment for you Mr. Flemyng. But you should know, the Benzs are proto-types, one of our agents is to use this one and is probabel to end up destroying it, I don't wat the same from you. Use it wisely and bring it back perfectly intact." said Q stirnly.  
"Don't worry, your ride is in safe hands." said Duncan.  
"Yeah, have we ever let you down?" said Damian.  
"I just met you." said Q.  
"But still, We havn't let you down." said a grining Damian.  
  
Q seamed to not enjoy Damian's Aussie sence of humor, as he turned on his heels and headed of putting a hand to his forhead and muttering to himself "Dear god! Not another one!!"  
  
Hope you liked my work, have mercy on me in your reviews when it come to grammer and such. 


End file.
